


Dead kings do not simply, Knock on your front door (They just climb in through the window)

by aewea



Series: Dead King Do Not Simply , Knock On Your Front Door [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, I don't know, I'm Sorry, M/M, PLZ give it a chance?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: It had been too long since the death of King Arthur and now , It's time for him to return. ( And well , If between saving the day , slashy dragons and all of those confusing junk called destiny , He prefers the returning part , It's not really anyone's fault.) non-related one-shots about the different ways the prat decides to come back from death . part 3 :‘Shut up Merlin.’ He blinked. ‘Wait, Who’s Merlin?’ ‘Just your imaginary friend. Now get going before Mor- Katie decides to enchant you to dead.’‘you’re the worst.’ He decided.‘Thanks!I love you too!’ His ridiculously large-eared mental voice grinned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah...Really...I don't know guys  
> Plz review?  
> and sorry if this chapter is crap.

"You sure It's safe?" The blond haired man asked nervously.

"Aye, princess." One of his friends grinned. "The old folk is away. Tom saw him trying to murder some kids throwing rocks at the lake."

"Better not offend his lake then." The first man deadpanned.

"Shut up and get going Bradley." His sister gave him an unimpressed look. "He's going to finish burying those teenagers soon and you wouldn't want to be there when the old, creepy sorcerer gets back, would you?"

"Oh for the love of the God, Katie!" He threw his arms up in the air. "That old man is clearly insane. What are the chances that all of those junks he keeps around are actually the _real_ thing?" He rolled his eyes. "And even if they are, Angel said he hugs that crown when he's going to sleep! Do you really want to steal some crazy grandfather's Teddy bear?"

Katie looked at him like he was the most stupid thing she had ever seen _She always looked at him like that, though._ "Seeing that Santiago was the one who said they _were_ the real thing; I say we have a pretty good chance." She crocked a perfect eyebrow. "And yes, I would steal his underwear if it made me a millionaire."

"Ewwwww." Eoin made a face. "You're disgusting!"

"And you're a fool!" She shoved him. "Now, Brother, I think you were just leaving to do the job ."

He gave her an unimpressed look. "I hate you." He mumbled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You know you love me." She smirked.

He really, really hated her.

' _The sooner you start; the sooner you'll finish.'_ Some voice in the back of his head whispered cheerfully.

' _Shut it.'_ He grumbled _._

' _It's not even that much of a hard job._ ' It continued like Bradley hadn't said a word. ' _You've been in worse situations_.'

' _But why do I have to do this?_ ' He nagged.

' _because you volunteered._ ' The voice deadpanned.

' _I know.'_ He mentally frowned. _'But why would I volunteer to even get close to a place that I've had nightmares of all my life?'_

' _Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you're a clotpole that loves jumping head first into the danger?'_ He could **see** it rolling its eyes.

' _Shut up_ _ **Mer**_ _lin.'_ He blinked. ' _Wait, Who's Merlin?_ '

' _Just your imaginary friend. Now get going before Mor- Katie decides to enchant you to dead._ '

' _you're the worst_.' He decided.

' _Thanks!I love you too!_ ' His ridiculously large-eared mental voice grinned.

' _You're such an idiot_.' He said as he pulled himself up and climbed through the window.

Or more like 'tried to break his neck falling through the window right after dislocating his shoulder getting in'.

' _Ouch!' He yelled_ ' _Is it necessary to build the windows so small?!'_ He complained angrily. 'and why was it so high up in the air?'

' _I don't know.'_ Ugh _. again? 'Maybe you should stop eating so many hamburgers,_ _ **Sire**_ _?_ ' The voice mocked.

' _Shut up or I'll put you in th_ _ **\- Bloody hell**_ _._ 'He gasped.

It hummed in agreement. 'Yeah, I know. It's even worse than your room.'

The inside of the cottage was a mess. Clothes in every color and style were sprawled all over the place _He wouldn't be surprised if the chain mail resting against the chair was actually from the medieval times, seeing the man certainly seemed old enough to have worn it in the battle of Camlann or something - but why on earth did the guy have a pair of dark, ripped skinny jeans laying around? _ Unwashed dishes were piled in the sink and a bunch of ancient looking stuff that seemed to belong to a museum or something were tucked here and there _Why would someone want to hang a dangerous looking sword right above where they slept though, was beyond him.-

But it wasn't the looks of the place that took his breath away.

It was the feeling.

Shifting from foot to foot, he glanced around. It didn't make any sense. The inside of the cottage was pitch black and yet, the whole place seemed to glow with an odd, faint light. He couldn't see he could feel the golden mist in the air- the same way he could feel each woven ring of metal on the chainmail and every fiber of the jeans-. There was… something. Some sort of invisible flame, shoving the darkness away.

For the first time in a long time Bradley felt like a small boy, staring into the eyes of history.

Expect the history wasn't staring back. It was running around like a playful kitten, nudging him with its tail and nipping at the edge of his conscious, trying to tell him something.

And what was up with that damn glowing sword.

He picked it up and examined it, following the strange symbols with his eyes that couldn't really see and breathing in the familiar feeling it gave him.

It looked ancient.

And it was calling to him.

He took another look around, and decided.

He didn't like it there.

Shaking himself out of his daze and getting to work he scolded himself. He hadn't come there to criticize an old man's sense of fashion _Was that EYELINER, though?_ and he certainly hadn't come there to gape at any old looking toy he saw either.-And no, ignore the whole golden mist and strange feeling part, He was just tried- He had come there to rob the said old man's house and he didn't have time to stare at everything with his jaw hanging open _But why would the old folk have black nail polish?!_ It was time to work.

Grabbing the first thing that seemed to scream 'People will pay good money for me.' Or "P.W.P.G.M.M" for short, He sighted. He sooo hoped that they weren't just stealing some fake playthings but come on! He didn't care if ' _the carvings on the blade match those of the legendry sword'_ –Or the fact that the sword was practically screaming at him to hold it- how could an old, crazy man own _Excalibur_?

Ever since anyone in the town remembered, old Mr. Morgan had lived in his dark and isolated cabin right next to the lake of Avalon _Ha, strange name. _ And though he was normally just a sassy and extremely sarcastic old man, He could be down right terrifying if you insulted his dear lake.

Arthur's own father had learned it the hard way when he was just a kid himself.

Anyway, Mr. Morgan spent most of his days pleading and crying in front of the lake and once had nearly killed some poor tourists that had thrown their trash into the water. There was a rumor going around about him marrying a mermaid or something.

Ha. Stupid rumors ! Like a mermaid would marry _Mer_ l –

The sound of Eoin's terribly off-key singing filled the air. _did he really change my ringtone to_ _ **this**_ _?_

"What?" He snapped as he answered his phone.

"Um, Mate, we might have a problem…"

"Damn it Eoin! You guys were supposed to keep watch!"

"Hey, It's not our fault." Came Katie's annoyed voice. "And It's not even Mr. Morgan. It's some punk guy with black hair and s-" There was a pause and then she cursed. "Get out of there _right now_ Brad. He has a key!"

Nearly panicking, He looked around in search of an escape and finding none, ducked under a table just before the door opened and a guy in his early twenties walked in.

"-pid, arrogant brats! One of them even throw a rock at me! Can you believe it Aitusha?" The guy muttered. "Of course you can't. I can't believe it either. What If I was actually an old, defenseless man? It could have blinded me or s- Wait." The guy stopped dead in the middle of his rant. "Someone has- But that's impossible!" Bradley held his breath as the guy suddenly started talking grabbish . strange, ancient and yet, familiar words filled the then there was another moment of silence. "Someone had been here while I was out." The guy's voice was filled with amazement.

Only seeing the young man's boots, He gulped as he neared his hiding place. That was it. The guy was clearly some sort of psycho devil worshiper and was going to sacrifice him or something. It was the end. He was going to di-

"Ah, Well, good for them. What do you want for dinner Aitusha?"

Listening to the fading footsteps, He sighted in relief. He would live to see another sunrise.

Maybe.

Poking his head from under the table and slowly getting to his feet, he crawled out of his hiding place. It wasn't that bad, was it? He just had to reach the window and it would be done.

Taking silence steps, he hurried toward the window. Just a few yards and he would be free…

The sound of shattering glass made him jump.

"Ar...Arthur?"

Crap.

"Is-Is it really yo-you?"

He slowly turned around.

A guy with jet black hair and stormy blue eyes was gaping at him.

"Ah." intelligently "Hi?"

"Arthur!" The guy yelled through tears as he threw himself at him and soon, before he could even decide if he should point out that his name isn't Arthur or not, Bradley found himself on the ground with an armful of a complete stranger.

"It's…It's really you…" said the guy as he leaned in so their noses were touching. "You have no idea…I'm so happy you're back!"

Well, at least it was a hot complete stranger.

" _Really_ " The voice in his said groaned with a blush. "You're such a clotpole."


End file.
